A suprise for Molly
by duckmadgirl
Summary: Molly is on another tour of Afgan when she gets a unexpected surprise from Charles this is my first fanfic so please be kind and review honestly but kindly I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS IN THIS STORY OR THE RIGHTS TO OUR GIRL
1. Chapter 1-suprises

Molly was sat in the med tent listing to her music. It was an obvious song that was playing it was her song. She was trying to relax, trying to get the horrors of that day out of her head and the previous horrors made a reappearance from her first tour.

Just then Jackie her best friend walked in to the tent and walked over to molly's bed

"Mail molls" she spoke loudly unaware molly had got her earphones in and music up loud. "Molly, molly, molls" she shook molly's arm it was a gentle playful shake but still caught molly unawares.

Molly pulled out her earphones and wacked Jackie in the arm hard

"Jesus Christ jacks you almost gave me a Julius seizure, wot you do that for" molly stammers and shrieked.

"Come on molls I called you three times and you didn't answer me. Posts hear that's why I came to tell you.

The pair of them left the tent and wandered over to the rest of two section, the new captian of the section passed molly a big white box. Which was her comfort box she had asked Charles for over a week and a half ago. She sat down to open it and found that there was not much in there and the shampoo she had asked for was missing. She found a letter at the bottom in Charles's hand. It read

" _Dear molly_

 _I hope you are well sorry some stuff is missing I had a hard job finding what you asked for and I didn't want to bother your parents. We miss you like mad and by we I mean me and Sam. Please stay safe and DON'T do anything stupid I know you_

 _All my love_

 _Charles_

 _Xxx_

Also in the box was some chocolate that thankfully hadn't melted all over the place some after sun deodorant and a rosabya coffee capsule

"Why the hell has he put this in hear when I can't bloody use it.

"Open it" came a familiar voice from behind her which made her heart flutter and skip a beat

Molly spun round to find Charles standing there behind her looking all sexy in his army uniform. Molly opend the capsule to find no coffee in there but a ring that fell in to her palm

"molly will you do the honour of marrying me and being my medic for life"

"yes yess yessss" molly cried jumping up and planting a kiss on his lips which he kissed back.

"go molly go molly" half of two section shouted whilst the other half started being childish and singing

"molly and boss man 1 sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"SHUT UP YOU COCKWOMBLES" molly and Charles shouted in unison.

Just then the new captain along with major beck approached them and explained to molly she was to have two weeks R&R and that Jackie would be covering along with another medic.


	2. Chapter 2 homword for a party

As they drove from Brize Norton to the James family home, molly couldn't stop staring at the two diamonds side by side on the plain gold band around her finger. The ring had been Charles's great grandmothers.

"How does Christmas day sound" Charles questioned

"Eh! Sorry I was daydreaming what were you saying" molly replied a little sleepily

"The wedding, Christmas day when you are next on leave"

"Charles that's three months away how can I plan a wedding when I am in afghan and you are hear?"

"Well I have already pencilled in at a venue for the ceremony and breakfast and evening party. I have also booked you in for a dress fitting next week along with your sister"

"How did you know I would say yes" molly answered back in a flirty manor

"How could you say no to moi" Charles flirted back.

Molly laughed and resisted the urge to whack and kiss him at the same time on the count that he was driving at the time. She would get him back later she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke with a start and realised that they were on Charles's street and pulling up outside his house. Molly saw all the balloons and banners on the gate and molly could see her younger siblings charging around outside and her mom talking to Charles dad.

Molly jumped out of the car and walked over to her mum and they embraced on a hug.

"Welcome home molls" Belinda cried

"I 'aint back for good mum, I 'ave only got 2 weeks off as R&R then it is back to afghan till Christmas"

Charles pulled molly's kit bag out of the boot and walked over to where she was talking to his dad. He smiled and took the image in. he never imagined that he would fall head over heels with a girl like molly or that both sets of parents would get on like a house on fire.

He snaked his arm around molly's waist and she leant into him as he planted a kiss on her head and then her neck.

Molly's mum walked into the house and was follows by Charles's dad. Molly turned to Charles and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you" molly mumbled

"Ditto" Charles replied with a smile as he knew this infuriated her but she loved it. It had become there thing as they had to keep their relationship a secret to begin with.

Molly and Charles walked in to the house. Charles went in to the dining room to find his mother to tell her that they were back whilst molly went upstairs to put her stuff away. Whilst she was upstairs she grabbed a shower from the en suit in Charles's room she needed to wash the grime sand and dirt out so she could forget afghan for a while at least and focus on her engagement.

She chucked on her comfy jeans and a cuddly jumper. She was just sorting her hair out when Charles walked in.

"Are you ok? Not overwhelmed by everything"

"no I am fine Charles" she said hugging him. "How did you manage to be allowed to come out though? I thought you went allowed in to the field so to speak." Molly quizzed him.

" Ah well I spoke to the major and they didn't want me to leave the army and as I can spend most of the time in the FOB or on the guns in the trucks they decided I could come back out to two section and me the captain again."

"why didn you tell me"

"I wanted it to be a surprise and we have been granted special permission to serve together for the rest of the tour and forever. As I managed to persuade them that no funny business would go on and that we could be mature adults."

Molly kissed him and wished she never had to let go of him. And that they could stay hear in the room in his the safety of his arms forever.

"come on molls lets get to this party.

I understsand that molly and Charles may not be allowed to serve together but in the fanfic world then I believe that they should be allowed

AS ALWAYS ALL RIGHTS TO OUR GIRL CHARATERS BELONG TO TONY GROUNDS


	3. Chapter 3-dream dresses

It was a few days after molly had arrived in bath and she along with her mother and sister jade and Charles mother Sovay (which molly had learnt was pronounced as Sophie) were walking through bath town centre heading to one of the bridal shops which Charles had booked an appointment for molly to find her dream dress. In her bag was the box that Charles had given her at breakfast a pair of Christian loubountians. White with studs.

"Charles I can't it's too much" she cried

"Can't I spoil my lady rotten for her wedding day?"

"Charles these cost over £500 they are what I buy in windows when I was well…"

Molly was suddenly drawn back to the moment they had all stopped outside a really expensive looking boutique with designer gowns of all shapes and sizes on mannequins and smart suits next to them.

"Here we are" Sovay announced with smile.

"I …I… I can't go in there they would chuck us out with one glance" molly stammered

"Nonsense" molly mum cried along with Sovay.

Molly was in shock she would never have even thought of walking past this type of shop let alone of considering a bespoke wedding gown from one of the most expensive shops in the town. As harsh as it was she had always imagined that she would end up like her mum. Second-hand dress from the 80's found in the charity shop quick wedding in the registry office. Then a life looking after the children whilst her husband got pissed with the benefit money. As much as she loved her family and wouldn't change them for the world she wanted a better life than the one she had grown up with.

Molly was looking at all the different dresses. There was so much to consider; colour, style, fabric length. She didn't know which way to look first. She was content with the cheapest simplest dress in the shop but Sovay was insistent that she considered all the options and chose one that had a little more detail

"Molly I insist that you push the boat out. After all Leon is paying" she laughed

"Earare we insist on putting some money in as well. Molly aint a charity case we can afford a little." Belinda said a little annoyed at Sovay.

After 2 hours of looking and trying on countless dresses and gowns molly decided on a simple white gown that was Cinderella like but not as puffy it came with a coloured band around the top with rhinestones that went round and down the hem. Jade thought she should have hot pink but molly had decided in a deep green colour on the count of her military career.

"This is the one" molly cried

"you look lovely sweetheart" Belinda said with a tear in her eye

"you look well reem" jade announced her east end accent ever present

"fanks jade I finks" molly laughed

"You look lovely molly" Sovay said softly

Molly had also chosen a fur shawl to where when she was outside for the photos so she didn't get cold. After all they were getting married in the middle of winter

Once molly's dress was pinned up so it fit her to perfection and was measured to be altered. They left the shop and went to get a drink and have a look around some of the other shops to get ideas for decorations and favours.

When they got back to the James's house molly said goodbye to her mum and sister and Leon drove them to the bus station so they could get the coach back to London. Molly had promised that she and Charles would be up to London before they went back to afghan as Charles would need more coffee capsules.

Later that evening Charles and molly were cuddled on the sofa

"So did you find your dress" Charles said stroking her hair.

"I did but it took me ages to find _the one_ "

"Good. I can't wait to see you walk down that isle"

"Ditto"


	4. Chapter 4 remembering and forgeting

Molly lay in bed the September sun streaming through the edges of the curtains. It was early around 6 o'clock. She rolled over and looked at Charles. He was sound asleep still. She wriggled as softly and quietly as was possible so as not to wake him. After looking in on Sam she went back in to her and Charles room and sat down at the dressing table, she opened her trinket box and pulled out a sliver diamond ring, it was smurfs' ring that he had given her on her first tour of afghan.

Charles woke up and looked at molly he could see her reflection in the mirror and the tears streaming down her face and hear her soft sobs. He walked over to her and sat next to her as best as he could.

"I sniff wish heeee sob was still hear"

"Shhhh shhhh I know I do to. Come on your freezing how long have you been sat here."

"Not long she lied"

Charles wrapped her in her fluffy dressing gown and held her tight in his arms. She only wanted him to keep her warm. Somehow he took all her pain away and made her feel happier.

Later that day after a trip to the park to feed the ducks, which Charles didn't know who enjoyed more his 5 year old son or 20 something year old molly. He secretly knew it was probably molly she had gone mad on ducks. They were walking through the park and talking when Sam bounded back up to them.

"Can we go on the swings can we daddy can we pleeeeeeease please." Sam gabbled excitedly

"Go on then scamp" Charles sighed hoping that that would finally wear him out.

Charles strolled after them thinking what a lucky man he was. It wasn't all too long ago that he had been shot in the leg and abdomen and all though he didn't remember much on account of being higher than a kite on pain relief but had been told that he was lucky as he had died at least twice en route to Bastian and had to be rushed in to theatre once back in Birmingham.

"DAAAAAADY come on molly is pants at this" Sam's little voice calling over to him bringing back to the present moment.

" Oi cheeky" molly said tickling Sam "do you want some ice cream"

"Ice cream Ice Cream ICE CREAM" Sam shouted bouncing around excitedly

"ok calm down scamp" Charles spoke scooping his son up and kissing him.

Later that evening when molly and Charles were cuddled up in bed. They were both thinking about the future.

"I can't believe that we are hear" Charles suddenly spoke through the darkness

"Wot do you mean" molly spoke rolling over and looking at the whites of his eyes.

"Think about it I almost died almost a year ago, the fact that I am your CO…"

"I know. Promise me that you will never do that again"

"I can promise that" replied Charles with a glint in his eye

Next thing molly knew Charles had flipped her on to her back and was nuzzling her neck. Molly felt herself relax and unwind she gave out a small moan

"Charles stop I can't not with Sam next door"

"Don't be a spoil sport"

He could see form her face that she was serious

"oh all right then cuddles!"

With that he pulled molly into him and held her close. As she drifted off to sleep he planted a kiss on her head.

as always I don't own our girl or the rights.

please read and review


	5. Chapter 5-back to afghan

As the last few days of R&R approached Molly and Charles started running to keep up the fitness that is needed to be a in the army. They were highly competitive and always racing each other. Molly usually won. She would threaten him if he didn't put any effort in then he would be cleaning the toilets. This would usually be yelled by molly from the gate when Charles would be at the bottom of the road.

When the time arrived for them to go back to afghan, Sovay and Leon drove them to Brize Norton. Molly had been back to London to say goodbye to her family and get Charles's rosabya for him. They weren't due back till the 15th of December and that included a week in Cyprus for decompression and normalisation. So molly probably wouldn't see her family till the night before the wedding.

Once they had checked in they said goodbye to Charles's parents. This proved hard for Charles mum as he hadn't been back on the front line since his accident so she was concerned and rightly so. He was her only child and she wanted him to be safe.

"Take good care of my baby" Sovay whispered as she hugged molly

"I will, he is my life to" molly replied

At that moment they were called as the plane was ready to go. They were traveling with a section from the royal signals who were on their third tour of Afghanistan

"Don't worry he will be fine" Leon said taking his wife's' hand

"How do you know" Sovay cried "he almost died the last time he was out there"

"He has his good luck charm. Molly won't let anything happen to him"

Sovay smiled and the pair watched the plane take off and disappear. Leon looked at his wife and prayed that he was right. If anything happened to Charles it would destroy her. This was going to be a long few months ahead.

I hope you like this one. sorry its short wanted to show how Charles parents might feel.

I would also like to apologise for the spelling and grammar errors that have appeared in the previous chapters only just noticed them on word:)


	6. Chapter 6 touchdown in afghan

As the plane touched down, molly took her ring off and placed it on the chain along with the ring smurf gave her. She still loved him as her best friend and wanted him close to her. She was all kitted up waiting for the doors to drop. The heat of the sun radiating through the metal. Molly also loved the smells on patrol nothing could compare to the different spices and aromatics that filled the air.

Charles stood up as the doors opened and he and several other solders from the royal signals started to walk off the plane. Molly stood up and picked up her bag and lost her balance and fell back on the seat with a bump. She wasn't hurt badly just a bit bruised. It was her pride and ego that was hurt the most. Falling over in front of a group of lads the only female and the medic.

Charles hurried over to her and picked her up and lifted her bag on to his shoulder. Molly grabbed it back off of him slightly infuriated at this as she was a soldier in the British army she could carry her own kit…sort of…

"I can carry my own kit boss. I don't need you to do it for me." She said "just cuz we are engaged I aint goin to want special treatment"

"Ok okay ok I was trying to be kind" Charles spoke trying to block molly's incoming whacks"

"Well don't I don't want this lot finking that I can't do me job. And think that I am a crap medic"

"well if all else fails you can be my personal blister doctor"

Molly wacked him

ok guys a short one here more is yet to come soon :)

I do have a request: I read a story a few months ago but didn't save it as a favourite. molly was a dr who fan and watched the boxsets when she had a nightmare. she also was given a tardis charm which was her good luck charm when she went on tour. please if you know the story put the answer in the reviews many thanks xx


	7. Chapter 7 blisters

Molly was sat in the med tent feeing fed up. 2 section had been taking the piss all week. By faking injuries and going to her with the most pathetic excuses for injuries. Today she had had nude-nut walked in to a post and pretended to be knocked out and when Jackie had rushed over to see If he was all right he grabbed her for a kiss.

Jackie took this in her stride and called out to molly

"Hey molly get me the emergency mouthwash"

Fingers had gone in with a paper-cut acting as if someone had cut his whole hand off. How he had got this was beyond molly as he had been assigned to clearing up the kitchen tent. Molly had had enough with the way they were acting so prepared a cleaning solution with a difference it was salt water.

"What the fucking hell was in that" was the response that was thrown back at her.

"Oh get a grip fingers it is a paper cut. Me baby brother has a better pain threshold than you and he is 2"

Molly was filling out the reports that she was obliged to do when any of the solders visited the med tent cursing two section as she went. She knew that they were fake Injuries but she had to take them all seriously when Charles walked in on her. He stood there for a few moments listening to her curses.

"Ahem … Private Dawes" he said with a smile.

"Sir" Molly jumped round.

"I need you to look at my blisters please"

"Now THAT's more like it your blisters"

He smiled he knew what 2 section were up to and he would kick them up their arses. It was only a joke but the medic had better things to do. They could be costing lives.

Molly was preparing an antiseptic cleaning solution so she could clean Charles feet after she had popped his blisters.

"Are you alright Dawesy" he questioned her as he could see from her mood and body language something was up.

"Fine just wish my comrades didn't act like bloody children at times"

Molly looked out of the med tent and could see her section trying to outdo each other with loudest burps and bogies competition. This was in her opinion worse than the sausage challenge they tried the first time she was on tour in front of Qaseem.

Charles laughed to himself. Boys will be boys but molly did have a point and was right as always. He could always count on her to be by his side even though she was several ranks below him.

"all done sir" molly told him already feeling better about her day.

"Thank you Dawesy…how can I ever repay you"

"by going away so I can fill out the paperwork and inventory" she said kissing him on the cheek

"I shall never wash or shave this cheek for the rest of the tour " he said in a melodramatic voice

Molly kissed his other cheek for good measure so if he was dead serious he didn't look to much like a twat.

 **hope you like it. please read and review as always all rights remain with T.G and the BBC**

 **xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 bonfire blues

It was 2 sections turn to put on some sort of entertainment and Charles has asked moly to do a duet with him. This made obvious what they would be doing. It would be their song. It would be the song Charles sang every chance he got. Don't go breaking my heart by Elton John.

"This one again Charles can't we do some fink less predictable" molly said

"Like what"

"I don't know something by steps or anyone"

"Ok you choose something" Charles responded a tad annoyed

"What about tragedy loved that song when I was a kid"

Charles was annoyed but eventually backed down and allowed molly to have her way and they would sing tragedy. Looking back Charles actually liked that song he remembered dancing to it at some distant aunts wedding. His farther had embarrassed him by doing classic dad dancing and there was always a drunk granny trying to get down with the kids. He smiled two section would probably prefer this song.

The major had allowed them to have a bonfire as it was Guy Fawkes Night. After Charles and molly had performed they could have a sing-song like the scouts. 2 section had been tasked with building the fire pit and bonfire. They were using broken pallets that some of the equipment had been shipped over on as they were unsafe.

Sovay had sent Charles at his request mega marshmallows and chocolate biscuits for smores. This reminded molly of her training camp that all the girls went on singing Jessie j and other songs till late around the camp fire.

Just as molly and Charles were about to perform she had a change of heart. It was probably nerves as people would possibly think that the cheesy 90's pop wasn't her thing. She had never told anyone that and hadn't even let Charles see her massive CD collection of all the best of the 90's and early 00's.

"Charles I have changed my mind about the song let's do Elton and Kiki"

"okay back to plan A then"

Molly nodded and Charles could see she was nervous so he walked up to her and caressed her cheek with his finger and planted a kiss on her lips and then they were up…

many thanks for sticking with this story I think that there will be one more chapter but I will write more storys


	9. Chapter 9 wedding day nerves

This is set on the wedding day as I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen and I am getting towards the end of this story and thinking what to write. There will be one final chapter after this one

Molly was sat in the kitchen of the James family home. It was her wedding day and she was as nervous as anything. She felt more nervous than she did going to face badral In Afghanistan. The hairdresser had already been and gone and it was only 10 o'clock. Molly had her hair put in to a low slung bun slightly off centre and the flower that she had chosen on the side.

"Thank you" she had gasped when she saw herself. As the hairdresser had also put some curls around her face to shape it.

She barely had time to catch her breath when the florist arrived with all the flowers for the bridal party and Charles mum.

Molly's bouquet was made up of lilies roses carnations and Gypsophila. It also had little green sparkles in and the white roses had a green glittery rim added to them.

The morning had been a rush of people coming and going and molly was overwhelmed and nervous.

"You all right molls" Belinda said taking hold of molly's hand and giving it a squeeze

"I fink so. My tummy just feels all fluttery"

"That's just nerves" her mother reassured her. "You will be fine" and with a smile she went off to help the bridesmaids with their dresses and

After molly had had her make up done she started to get ready. With her mum and jades help she put on the dress that had been altered so it fit her to perfection.

She walked down stairs to her dad who waiting in his suit. That he had actually washed and ironed which surprised molly

The bridesmaids which included jade and another one of molly's sisters, Jackie and Katie from the army and Charles 6 year old twin cousins they were his cousins daughters) were in emerald green dresses of different styles jade was in a cocktail style and Jackie and Katie were in simple floor length dresses and the twins were in little cream dresses with green confetti in the net skirts.

The wedding cars arrived to take them all to the assembly rooms where Charles had booked all that time ago before molly had even said yes. There were only cars for the bridesmaids and molly's mother. Then a open toped horse and carriage pulled up outside the house.

Molly climbed in next to her dad and wrapped the faux fur blanket around her as it was quite cold and looked like it was going to snow.

When they arrived at the assembly rooms molly's mum went in and sat down next to Nan.

The bridesmaids walked down the aisle first and then molly took her dads arm and they began took what felt like ages for them to reach the top where Charles was waiting for her in his army smarts smiling.

"hi" Charles whispered to molly

"hello" was the response

The service when like a blur until it came for them to say their vows. Charles had planned for them write their own vows but life at war can be hectic. So they had decided on the Traditional vows

"I molly take you Charles to be my lawful wedded husband, to ave and to old from this day and everyday now and for ever"  
I Charles take you molly to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day and everyday now and forever"

The registrar pronounced them husband and wife and Charles swooped molly in to the memorable sailor kiss made famous in time square on V.J day. Then they signed the registrar and walked back down the aisle as husband and wife


	10. Chapter 10 DONT GO BREAKING MY HEART

The reception was amazing. For the wedding breakfast they had winter veg soup followed by roast turkey and all the trimmings (after all it was Christmas) and then they had melt in the middle chocolate puddings with cream.

Then the party started. There was a lot of dancing with a mixture of different music. From modern dance anthems to cheesy 90's 00's pop and classic party tunes. Charles wondered to himself how molly could do the cha cha cha slide in her full length wedding dress was beyond him.

Then the DJ called molly and Charles to the dance floor for the first dance

" are you happy molly" Charles whispered in to her ear

"best day of my life" she replied.

Then the song began. It was there song. The only song that they could dance to

DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART

 **Thank you for reading. this was a blast to write and I hope it was reading it aswell. I will write some more stories I have a few more ideas and am putting pen to paper to get the best plot.**

 **love duckmadgirl xoxox**


End file.
